Dead Blossom
by Blossom Kunoichi
Summary: One night, Gaara, Matsuri, Naruto, Sasuke and others break into a familiar abandoned house. They never knew that there were things that they forgot. There were things that they never want to rediscover. In this Twisted Game, there is a villain, wanting revenge on a certain someone in the group. Wait, isn't this villain supposed to be dead? Well, read this twisted tale to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

_She walked into the abandoned Cemetery. Sakura wanted to have some peace in mind after her homework. Her boyfriend, Gaara has been disappearing every time she was with him._

_There was mist here and fog filled the air. She heard moans coming from the trees. Sakura took a sight and gasped. G-Gaara and Ma-Matsuri?!_

_She saw Gaara see her. He smirked. Sakura trembled. He walked to her. He had a knife in his hand._

_"Gaara, please no." She whispered with panic in her voice. Gaara smirked even wider. He ran to Sakura and stabbed her heart._

_"G-Gaara…" She stuttered. Gaara grinned._

_"I never loved you." He said. Sakura whispered, "I love you." _

_She died as her chest bled her red crimson blood all over the tomb. She watched as Gaara kiss Matsuri and then leave. _

_Such a Tragedy. Oh wait, he forgot something. A necklace that Gaara gave to her, the necklace was his mother's._

* * *

_Her eyes fluttered open. There she was, lying on a bed. She put my hand to her chest. "W-What?" _

_There was a hole on where her heat had once been. She got up from the bed and at down. "Good morning." She turned her head to the left._

_'I-Itachi?!'_

_"Itachi-san?!" She shouted. Itachi held her ams. "It's alright, Sakura." He said. He put his hnds on her shoulders. "I thought you-"_

_"Yes… I am dead and so are you." Itachi took off his cloak to reveal a hole in his chest, where his heart had once been._

_"I'm dead?" The girl asked, frightened._

_"Yes. You are one of the people who have unfinished business in the living world. I don't know what it is but if you can't finish your business in the living world, you won't __go rest in peace." Itachi explained. So many things went in Sakura's mind._

_"So that means…." Sakura smirked. "Isn't your business to tell Sasuke the truth?" She asked. Itachi nodded. _

_"Who else is here?" She asked. "No one except us. We are the only ones in this cemetery." Itachi said. Sakura smiled at him._

_She had something in her hand. The knife… The one HE used to kill her. Her anger and rage swirled in her head._

_She began smile evilly._

_"Watch out Gaara because, I'm out for my revenge."_


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**October 31 2013**

**6:03 pm**

**Abandoned Mansion**

"So this is the Abandoned Mansion?" Naruto questioned. Sasuke Uchiha, Ino Yamanaka, Neji Hyuuga, Temari Sabaku, Matsuri Watanabe and Gaara Sabaku stood in front of the mansion.

It was 6pm and dark now. "What are we waiting for?! Let's go!" Naruto dragged them in to the mansion.

"Naruto, isn't this wrong? I mean, this is another person's property." Ino said. "Nah, no one has been here." Matsuri said. Suddenly, a large flock of crows flew and scared the hell out of Ino.

"This isn't scary!" Matsuri said as she clung on to Gaara but then the doors shut closed.

"Must h-have been the wind." Temari stammered. "Hn." Gaara and Sasuke responded.

There were a few candles lit so it was hard to see.

After a few minutes of looking for an exit, they decided to look for bedrooms and some food.

They walked up the 2nd floor. It had more light. The bedroom was a little dusty but it'll do.

Gaara and Matsuri sat on one of the beds. Matsuri snuggled close to him. "Let's go in the dining room." Gaara said. They walked down the stairs and heard a scream that belonged to Mr. Uzumaki.

"AAA!"

They hurried downstairs to see Naruto shaking. "What happened Naruto?" Neji asked.

"I-I saw… Hi-" "What!?"

"Hinata…" He said, terrified. Neji snorted. "I really did! She… She was crying o-over there…" He pointed to the dark corner in the dining room. Neji scoffed and began to look for the fridge.

Suddenly the lights came down. "Oh great! The lights came down!" Ino whined. Suddenly they began to flicker open, a pair of red eyes were seen.

"AA!" Sasuke shouted. Itachi Uchiha stood there in the door.

"I-Itachi?!" Sasuke screamed. Itachi only chuckled. "This has to be a prank Naruto!" Sasuke laughed nervously.

"No, it isn't Sasuke…" Itachi said. His arm was burned and half of his face was stitched.

"I-I thought you died!" Sasuke shouted. Itachi smirked. "I am dead, little brother." Sasuke trembled.

Itachi looked at all of them with his glowing red eyes.

"We are playing a game…"

"!"

"This has to be a joke!" Sasuke shouted. "It is not little brother, I am real." Itachi talked back. Everyone stared at the Undead teen.

"The rules are to find out who is behind this, and one by one, you will disappear. Uncover the secrets and you will be set free or locked here for all eternity..." Itachi said. He disappeared into ravens. Matsuri shivered.

"Come on… Let's just go to sleep. That's just a creep." Matsuri said. "I'll go to the bathroom." Neji said. He exited the room.

He was walking though the hall.

"Neji…."

"Neji…" He turned around. T-Tenten!? She had a scar on her face, her arm was bandaged and her eye was covered by a cloth.

"Why?" She asked. Neji suddenly blacked out.

"Neji's gone!" Naruto screamed. They were all on the floor. Theyt were fightened. This place is cursed!

"Let's get out of here!" Matsuri said. The doors were locked. Ino shook. "W-We're trapped!" She said in panic.

"I think we gotta finish this game." Sasuke said.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**October 31 2013**

**8:59 PM**

**Abandoned**** Mansion**

he gang were squished together in one bed, so much to Matsuri's dismay. Gaara was separated from her, he was crushed between Naruto and Sasuke.

Wanna know why it's like this? Cause, Sasuke was scared shitless from Itachi.

**GONG!**

Their eyes snapped awake. The grandfather clock told them it was 9 pm. Suddenly, the room became cold. The cold that hit them was lonely and pained.

Gaara couldn't help but feel that this cold feeling was alive. "G-Guys, I'll go use the bathroom," Naruto said, standing up. "Do you even know where it is?" Sasuke asked. "No." Naruto left the room. He walked through so many halls.

"Damn, from the outside it looks small but here, it looks so darn big." Naruto muttered. He began to hear sniffling, it came from the door on his right. He hesitated but did it anyway, hoping to find somebody.

He froze. "Hi-Hinata?" He asked. The figure in the room looked up. Her eyes were pale white and her hair was dark aqua. Blood dripped won her forehead.

"Naruto-kun..."

* * *

"Damn, where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked. Gaara shrugged. "I don't know." He said. Ino was looking at herself in a broken mirror. Her reflection was in pieces. She sighed as she looked away.

"We have to find a way out of here. This game is stupid. Why do we have to play anyway?" Temari asked. "Probably so that you won't get killed."

"AAA!" They all turned to the door, where Itachi was leaning against. "You guys will be killed one by one. It's either play the game or quit and suffer."

"Hey! I don't care about this stupid game! Just let us out of here and tell your leader that he is stupid, just like this game!" Matsuri shouted and that angered Itachi. He appeared in front of her and began to choke her.

"Never, never ever speak like that about Leader," Itachi dropped the brunette to the ground and took a step back. "Anyway, I'm here to give you a clue to the exit,"

"Thank-"

"Do not interrupt me. The exit is where everything began. Where did this game start? One of you who knew where it was and all of you knew who started this game once. Who and Where?" Itachi smirked as he broke down into a flock of ravens.

All of the victims stared at each other. "Who knows where the fucking exit is?" Sasuke asked.

* * *

Itachi's red eyes stared at a wooden masked figure. "So, how are the players?" A blurry voice asked. "They re doing well. You were right out that brunette." Itachi said.

"Good. Soon... Soon, I will get what I want."

* * *

"What's with this house?!" Ino exclaimed, "It's not like it's haunted or something!" She shouted but then suddenly a light bulb appeared over her head.

"What's with the light bulb, Ino?" Sasuke asked. Ino wore a backpack and she took a wooden board out of it. "Ino, what's that?" Temari and the gang huddled over Ino. "No... We are not doing that." Sasuke said, staring at the cursed board.

"Hey! We have no choice! It's either we get stuck or we communicate! Now, how to you work an Oujia Board?" Temari said.

All of them sat in a circle. Ino took out some candles and lit them up with a lighter. All of them stared at the board. The wind blew to the east.

Itachi watched as the teens waited for the board to move. The wooden figure looked bored even his/her face was covered.

"Let's play with them for awhile, ne?" Itachi asked. The wooden gave a mischievous chuckle. Itachi smirked and put his fingers on the board.

All of them held their breath as the board began to shake. "Y-You go." Ino stuttered to Matsuri.

"Oi! Let me do that!" The wooden figure pushed Itachi to the side. 

"Alright! I'm no chicken!" Matsuri took a deep breath.

"Who are you?" She asked. The board began to move.

** TENSHI**

"Tenshi, that's a dumb name."

"Matsuri! You might anger the spirit!" Temari shouted.

"Fine! What is going on?"

The wooden figure yawned as he/she began to move the piece of wood.

"We know that, Tenshi. Tell us, how do we get out of here." Matsuri said.

"Wait... Let's make them go nuts." Itachi said. he took the piece of wood.

** I AM NOT SUPPSOED TO TALK TO PEOPLE LIKE YOU**

"Maybe, we should make her trust us." Temari took Matsuri's place.

"Alright, my name is Temari. I am your friend."

**TEMARI, IS MY FRIEND. OKAY.**

"See... Wait, it's still moving."

**NARUTO... HE IS FINE... FOR NOW**

"Tsk, let's make'em angry." The wooden figure said.

"Naruto?!" Sasuke shouted.

**YES. TEMARI?**

"Y-Yeah?"

**SHIKAMARU SAYS HI.**

Temari froze.

"There... Let's go. We'll take another person." The 2 figures left the room, letting the Sand girl go hysterical.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**October 31 2013**

**9:46 PM**

**Abandoned House**

"S-Shikamaru says hi?" Temari asked. She stared blankly at the cursed board. "Shikamaru? Lazy ass?! I thought he got killed on the cliffs last year!" Sasuke shouted.

Temari froze. 'Shika's one of them?!' She thought.

Suddenly a dark shadow began to appear and it didn't belong to one of them. "Run!" Ino shouted. All of them scrambled everywhere. They locked the door behind them. They got into a room. "Alright, Ino?"

"Here!"

"Matsuri?"

"Here!"

"Gaara?"

"Hn."

"Temari? Temari?!" They all looked everywhere and the piece of information entered their mind: They have abandoned Temari.

Gaara sighed. "She's gone."

Ino cried against the wall and Matsuri? The only thing in her mind was 'Gaara's hand is sooo strong!'

"Wait a minute... W-What's that?!" Ino pointed to a wooden board. The board was placed in front of a mirror. The piece of wood was shaking. All of the huddled over it.

**HELLO?**

"Tenshi..." Gaara took over.

**WHERE IS TEMARI? YOU ARE NOT HER.**

"Temari... We lost her in that room."

**CAN YOU BRING HER BACK? SHE IS MY FRIEND.**

"We can't... I'm sorry."

**WHO ARE YOU?**

Ino pushed Gaara away. "My name is Ino."

**INO... IS THAT YOU, PIG?**

Ino stared at the words. Pig, no dared to call her that... except!

"Who are you, really Tenshi?" Ino asked.

**MY NAME IS NOT TENSHI. **

**I WILL GIVE YOU A CLUE TO THE EXIT TO THIS GAME.**

"Guys! Tenshi is giving us a clue!" Everyone stared at the board.

**THAT WAS THE PLACE WHERE A CHERRY BLOSSOM FADED AWAY.**

The board began to shake and it cracked to pieces. Ino looked up at the mirror. There was a flash of a girl with a bloody chest, smiling and waving at them then blood splattered all over the mirror and cracked. The girl's hair was blurry but familiar.

Everyone knew what they saw. "This place is a hundred percent haunted." Matsuri said. "Tenshi!? Are you still there?!" Ino shouted. A message was formed on the wall.

_**MY NAME IS NOT TENSHI. STOP CALLING ME THAT.**_

Everyone took a step back. "We have to explore this house. There is possibly a way out of here. Alright, does anyone know where a cherry blossom died?" Ino asked. Everyone nodded a no. "Really?! Wow..."

"Gaara-kun, let's go to sleep." Matsuri said with a seductive smile. Gaara smirked and walked to a room with her. They found each other in a bedroom with lots of mirrors.

They began to kiss with lust.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" The wooden figure shouted. Itachi and a boy with a spiky ponytail sighed. "Do you want us to-"

"No... You 2 will help me. Screw this living bullshit!" The wooden figure began to walk to the couple.

"MMMM... Gaara-kun, let's get on with it." Matsuri took off her shirt, revealing a red bra.

"Can I do it now?" The wooden figure asked. "No... Wait-"

"How am I supposed to wait while this bitch does this in front of us, Shikamaru!?" 

The 2 were finally naked. "Are you ready?" Gaara said as he positioned himself. "Come on, I know you want it." Matsuri said.

"THAT'S IT!" 

The 2 stopped once they heard a glass break. There was a mirror on the sides. The bloody girl appeared again and cracked each mirror they see.

"Die!" The 2 jumped out of the bed once they saw a sharp glass fall on top of them. The 2 quickly put on their clothes and ran out of the breaking room.

The 2 panted. "What happened in there?" Sasuke asked. Matsuri screamed. "What?!" Gaara shouted. Matsuri pointed to the right. There was a mirror. Something was coming out, a knife then a hand. "Oh shit, run!" Everyone ran out of the room except Ino. Instead of running, she walked closer to the mirror. A pink tint on the upper side was showing. 2 hands began to come out.

"Saku?" Suddenly, the 2 hands grabbed Ino and pulled her into the mirror.

* * *

**Scary right? Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Naruto... I will never own it, no matter how much I whine.**

* * *

**November 1 2013**

**12:01 AM**

**Abandoned House**

Gaara, Matsuri and Sasuke were huddled together in a dark room with 5 candles open. "S-So cold." Matsuri shivered as the cold wind blew. Sasuke was worried about Ino, what happened to her? Why didn't she run?

Sasuke blocked those thoughts away, she could be dead by now. They began to hear something. "U-Uhh... Who's there?!" A voice echoed. Their ears perked up. "N-Neji!?" Sasuke shouted. "Sasuke?! Thank god! Over here!" A light began to light up from a match. The 3 ran to the right where Neji was. He seemed to be hiding.

"G-Guys, Tenten is dead. She's dead, right?!" He asked, frightened. "Yeah, she died in a kunai throwing competition. Why?" Matsuri answered.

"B-Because... I saw her." Neji said. "We know, we saw Itachi and this place is cursed-" "Wait! Be quiet!" Neji shouted.

He crawled to the corner where a wooden board was placed. "That cursed board!" Matsuri screamed. The wood began to move.

"Tenshi! Are you there?" Neji asked.

**YES**

"Alright, tell me what is really going on? What is happening!? Why are we all disappearing?" Neji asked.

**I CANNOT TELL YOU FOR IT IS ONLY FOR ME AND LEADER TO KNOW**

"You bitch! I don't care about your stupid silly game! Get us out of here you ugly bitch!" Matsuri shouted. Suddenly a mirror appeared in front of them. Gaara and the 2 trembled while Neji backed away.

Suddenly Ino reflection appeared. She looked scared and the background was just black.. "Help me..." She whispered as she put her hand to the glass. Suddenly she began to fade away. "Ino!" Sasuke shouted. As Ino's reflection began to fade, a blurry one replaced her. The hair and face was blurry but her clothes was black and her skin was pale. In her hand was a knife.

Her eyes were glowing blood red. The girl began to grin evilly.

"W-Who?" Sasuke asked.

The girl began to crawl towards the mirror then her hands began to emerge from the glass. "Oh shit!" Sasuke shouted. He took off his shoe and attempted to break the glass but failed as she began to crawl out more. Gaara ran and opened the door.

"Run! Get out of here!" Sasuke took Matsuri and Neji out but Gaara stayed behind. He watched as the hands went back into the glass and the girl's laugh began to be heard. Gaara walked to the mirror and looked.

"Heh, it's you." She said with a blurry smirk. Her hair was blended into the darkness most of her face was pale like her skin. (Like Slenderman)

"I'm not afraid of you." Gaara told her but the girl just gave a heartless laugh. "You may not be afraid of what I look like but you will be once you know who I really am and what is my name." She said. Somebody began to appear into the mirror, Matsuri. The pale hands began to touch her cheek.

"So, this is your girlfriend no?" She asked. "What a pretty face soon to be cut. What a shame you get to loose one of your trophies in this game." She said as she pierced her hands into Matsuri's chest. Gaara became angered as the illusion of Matsuri's body disappeared.

"What do you want with my friends?!" He asked. The mysterious girl gave a noticeable smirk. "It's not me who wants something with them. The others do."

"Others?! You mean more like Itachi!?" Gaara shouted. "Hm, I'd say more people- wait... they are dead, like me. More **corpses** like me and him, wanting to finish something that has something to do with their victim. That is not important," The girl began to walk closer until her faceless mask was really close to the glass.

"The important thing is, are you and your girlfriend going to make it out alive?" The girl's pale face began to drip blood and suddenly the glass broke. Gaara began to see things, there were skulls everywhere in the room, dead corpses everywhere and behind him was the girl with a knife. Gaara ran like hell and didn't stop until he caught sight of Sasuke and Matsuri.

He panted really hard. "Gaara-kun!" Matsuri hugged him. "Dude, what happened? I heard you scream back in there." Sasuke asked.

He screamed? Gaara looked at him confused and then caught his breath. That girl... She looked so familiar, even if he couldn't see her hair and face. The way she acted was familiar but dark. His jade eyes closed and felt an image be formed in his mind, Sakura. The bitch he had killed 2 years ago. There is no way she could be evil, she was always emotional.

Gaara opened his eyes. "Come on, let's explore this house, we might find the exit." Gaara said as he dragged the group.

If only he knew that he would never get out of there and might end up dead that time.


	6. Chapter 6

I** don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**November 1 2013**

**Abandoned house**

**Time unknown**

Gaara and the gang were walking again in the endless halls. It was so dark and empty. "We should... stop." Neji said. Gaara tuned around to see Neji's arm over Sasuke's shoulder. Gaara even realized Matsuri was on his back and was the reason his spine hurts.

"Yeah... It feels like we have been walking for all eternity." Sasuke said. "Hn." Gaara looked at a door and kicked it open.

Thank god, it was a bedroom. The candles were lit and there was a king-sized bed. The 4 landed on the comforter and set themselves up.

The 4 stuck together like glue as the coldness of the house surrounded them. The cold was so empty and still. Gaara can't help it but the cold felt like as if it wanted to kill him. Actually it wanted to kill him.

The 4 laid down, wanting to sleep but the fear of being killed in their sleep was high. It felt like hours as they laid there. Matsuri had attempted to strip Gaara but he wasn't it the mood. Matsuri fell asleep quickly as Gaara's arms encircled her.

After an hour he let go and stood up. He saw another Oujia Board lying on the floor. Now these 3 were asleep he can talk in peace. He began to stare.

"Tenshi?"

**HELLO GAARA.**

Gaara gave an emotionless look. "Listen... I'm sorry for my girlfriend's behavior. I want to ask you something,"

**WHAT DO YOU WANT TO ASK ME?**

"Where? What? Why? How? I have so many but it will be polite if I ask you one. Do you love someone?" The board stayed silent for a long then it began to shake. Gaara knew that the spirit was sad.

**YES AND NO**

"If I help you, will you help us?" Another lie... The spirit was angered and it showed how it felt like as the board shook violently.

**YOU CANNOT HELP ME**

"Why not?"

**THE ONE I LOVED KILLED ME AND LEFT ME FOR SOME GIRL**

**WHAT'S THE POINT OF BEGGING ME OR LYING TO ME TO HELP YOU?**

**YOU WOULD LEAVE ME ANYWAY LIKE THE OTHERS**

Gaara understood the way the spirit answered him. It was angered and sad at the same time. It was alone... Gaara looked to the side. A mirror but the girl wasn't there but Temari...

"Run!"

Gaara blinked but then there was no mirror and no board but a few drips of blood. Neji suddenly got up. "Gaara, I'll go in the bathroom alright." He said with sadness in his voice. Gaara nodded. He entered the bathroom. The 2 woke up. Gaara quickly stood up. "Guys, where's Neji?" Sasuke asked. "Bathroom." Gaara replied. Suddenly they heard gunshots, coming from the bathroom.

"Neji!" Sasuke shouted. He opened the door and there it was. Neji, dead with bullets deep into his skull. "Neji..." Gaara said.

"One down... Such a desperate man." They all turned to the right. There was the girl! "Looks like those 2 can finally go pass on." She said. Her voice showed no emotion but probably a hint of sadness.

"What do you mean 2?" Sasuke asked. "Neji and Tenten... She can't pass on without him. She's lucky to have someone to love but me? No one cares."

"Grrr." Sasuke growled. "Turn around." The girl said. They all gasped. Neji was gone. "You might want to get out of here before I lose my patience."

The 3 scrambled out of the room. They were all gasping for air. Matsuri froze. She tapped the boys' shoulders. They all looked up to see only a word.

_**GOODNIGHT**_

* * *

**I KILLED NEJI! Why?! I didn't want to kill him though. Anyway, please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Naruto. **

**Note: If you want to watch the Conjuring, it wasn't that scary.**

* * *

It was dark... Darkness was all over his mind. He snapped. He snapped his eyes opened like a lamp. Where was he?! His eyes wandered from left to right, from up to down. His arms struggled to help him get up. His legs supported his upper body as well.

His jade blue eyes widened. He was alone. He was trapped in a room. He looked behind him, there was a cloth. It covered someone. It was like an old fashioned Halloween ghost but this time it was different. Gaara hesitated for a moment but moved forward. He quickly took off the cloth and nothing was there.

"Shika..." Gaara turned around and saw Temari, her tears dripping and her hand put in front of her. "Shika... Goodbye. May you go in peace..." She said. She fell to here knees as her tears dripped. "Gaara... What does it feel like, losing someone close to you but then seeing them again for the last time... It's so... sad. Shikamaru was able to pass on now... He's free." Temari said with teary eyes and a smiling face.

"Neji just killed himself and now you are going crazy too?"

"No. I'm just... happy." She said. "Alright, how do we get out of here?" Gaara asked. "Shikamaru said that he cares for the Leader so he decided to let her go with the game."

"Wait... her?! So the leader's female?!" Gaara asked. Temari nodded. "He also gave me a piece of the game. She wants something... Something from one of us-"

"And I'm sure it isn't Neji cause he's dead."

"I know, Tenten was one of them. She needed Neji to be with her in order to pass on. And... I also found out that Hinata was one of them too." Temari said as she tried to look for an exit.

"She happened to take Naruto but I haven't heard from the lad. Itachi... I have no idea but you and Matsuri, I have no idea but there is a chance that the Leader has something to do with you 2." Temari replied.

"What did I do?! I didn't commit a crime!"

"Yeah but you murdered someone!" Temari shouted. Gaara's mind flashed back, to the moment he killed Sakura Haruno. It was true, he did kill her but she didn't have to guts to kill him. How could the emotional Sakura Haruno come up with a plot to kill?! It was just a bluff, he hoped.

"An exit!" Temari pointed to a hole in the wall. Temari and Gaara squeezed into the hole. "I think we should follow the noises." Temari said. It stayed silent as the 2 walked through vents.

_"You did this to me..."_

Gaara's eyes narrowed. Who was that? He looked up. _"You did this to me..."_

He backed down as if he was pulled back. There was a girl... Yes! A girl, she was dressed in... In the very same outfit Sakura wore when she was dying.

"Gaara, what is it?" Temari asked. He was frightened by what he saw. He shut his eyes and opened them again.

_"You did this to me!"_

The girl began to attack him. He screamed for Temari as the girl attempted to gauge his eyes out. "Gaara! Snap out of it!"

Gaara's vision flashed from the girl to nothing. Gaara knew that something was wrong. He knew that Sakura was here. But it's impossible that she attacked him. He blocked those thoughts from him and took deep breathes as Temari attempted to calm him down.

"What happened?" She asked. "Sakura's here... And she's the one that attacked me."


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Temari and Gaara were able to get out of the vents somewhere in the morning. The moon was still up high as Temari thought.

As Temari slept, Gaara stayed awake. His eyes were widened from the shock that the spirit caused from earlier. His breathing was hard and broken. His ears startled as he heard giggles coming from the sides or crying from the underground.

_"I hate you..."_

Temari woke up, seeing Gaara still terrified. She went to sit beside Gaara. "Don't worry... It's not Sakura." She said but in reality, she knew it was her. She knows that Sakura was there.

"A-Alright..."

The 2 began to wander the halls but this time, there were no boards or mirrors. It seemed like the spirit was silenced or it doesn't want to talk to them but there were more things that were strange eve since Gaara's hallucination.

There were bangs on the doors, sounds of weeping, crying or sobbing or a voice echoing_ "You did this to me..." _

Gaara was being haunted, thinking that this whole scenario was centered on him. He began to become alarmed of his surroundings. There were things suspicious now. He heard a faint sound... Probably like a music box.

(The sound of the music box is Elfen Lied-Lillium. watch?v=89HuLeAZrwU or if you want a creepy one The Conjuring-music box watch?v=mi9fnHCxmUA)

Gaara covered his ears to block the melody. It was like sadness to his ears. _"You don't love me..." _His eyes shot wide awake. The music grew more familiar to his ears. He began to cry in silence. 'Sakura... Did you really die?'

* * *

Ino Yamanaka woke up. Where was she? What happened. She attempted to get up but then she hit a hard substance. She put her hands up. It seemed like as if she was trapped in a coffin and yes, it is a coffin. She turned over. There was a glass window, thank god. She began to see figures but their faces can't be seen.

"Tenten has passed on huh?" A female voice asked. "H-Hai..." Another female voice but softer answered. A sigh was heard.

"Alright, those 2 will be buried later... I'm gonna miss Tenten."

"I know, but now, she passed on. We might see her again."

"I know you will see her again but I have a fat chance of me going to hell."

"You can stop this you know,"

"I-I know... But that won't stop me from having my revenge."

"Hai..."

"Hinata, are you going to tell him tonight?" Ino froze. Hinata was here too?! "Hai..." Hinata's soft voice echoed. "So, this is goodbye, huh?"

"Y-Yeah..." The 2 figures hugged. "I'm going to miss you..." A shaky voice was heard. "I'm going to miss you too... Goodbye and I'll tell Naruto-kun you said hi. Goodbye Sakura-chan."

Ino felt her whole world freeze. She was right, it was Sakura all along. Ino clenched her chest, she had to get Sakura now.

Ino was now trying to open the casket. "Umph!" Ino punched a hole through the wood. Ino smirked and opened the casket.

"So, you got out of the casket?" Ino turned her head around, Sakura's pink hair was seen before her very eyes. "Sakura! I knew it was you!" Ino shouted, he voice full of anger and happiness at the same time.

"Ino..." Her voice sounded so lonely and broken, just like it was for the past years. Ino got up and ran to Sakura, enveloping her in a bone crushing hug. Lucky for Sakura, she didn't actually have bones.

"Sakura, you... You were the one who trapped us here!" Ino shouted, with tears spilling. Sakura's face was a mess. It was pale and there were stiches on her forehead, her lip was crimson red and her arms were bandaged.

"I'm sorry... You weren't included in this mess... I couldn't bring myself to kill you so I had to lock you in there." Sakura said with no emotion but there was emotion at the same time.

"Sakura... Why? Why did you do this?" Ino asked, crying on her shoulder. "It's because... I wanted the people trapped here to pass on... and for me to... To finish what I started." The cold girl replied.

"What did you start?" Ino asked, her tears pleading for an answer.

"The plot to get my revenge."


	9. Chapter 9 Preview

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Where have the Angels lost their way? **

**When did the tides change their course?**

_**"I hate you! You did this to me!"**_

**One Angel had gone rouge. One Tide headed to destroy.**

**Now**

**This is where Everything comes together**

_**"I know who is behind all this!"**_

**Did these fools cause this Angel to come back down and kill this all?**

_**"Time to die Fuckers!"**_

**All will be Revealed in the next Chapter, November 1 2013!**


	10. Chapter 9

**I don't own Naruto.**

**The Moment you Have all been waiting for...**

**I would like to thank the people reading this fanfic.**

**Warning**

**This chapter is made out of many horror movies and all of you are lucky not to be scared shitless on what I have watched to make my inspiration rainbow come up to life.**

* * *

The haunting melody haunted the red head. His head was burning with memories of Sakura, when she cried, laughed or kissed him. Gaara attempted to block them but the guilt of killing someone who truly loved him and knew who he was, was overflowing.

Temari looked at him with a concerned face. He looked like a child who lost it's toy. "Sakura..." He whispered with his eyes shut. "Gaara." Temari stood in front of him. He couldn't stop trembling. She grabbed his shoulders and began to shake him.

"Gaara, snap out of it!" Gaara opened his eyes. His left eye was no longer jade blue but gold. "Shukaku feels it too..." He said. Temari backed down from her brother. Shukaku was his conscience... He hadn't been heard from ever since Gaara was using Sakura. Yes, Temari knew that he was using her. She didn't care about Sakura but her brother...

Temari shook her head, was she going crazy too!? Temari whipped her head around. She s-saw Sakura... She was crying but then stopped and turned her head slowly to Temari.

_"You lied to me." _Temari blinked and she wasn't there. Was she a trapped spirit?! No... Gaara kept on walking to the endless halls. What was happening?

**"There's a spirit in here, kid."**

'Shukaku... Who? Do you recognize it?'

**"Yes but... It seems familiar and... intoxicating deadly. It feels... dark."**

'Yeah but who?'

**"I think its... Sakura."**

"Gaara!" Gaara walked to Temari's side who looked horrified. As she trembled, she pointed to a portrait. Gaara's eyes widened.

"T-That's Neji and Tenten!" She shouted. It was Neji and Tenten. They were both smiling in front of the dark background. But there was something peculiar about them. Neji's head... There were holes like gunshots on his head! And Tenten... A kunai struck on her stomach.

"Alright, this is creepy... Wait... There's Shikamaru..." Shikamaru was smiling too, his face was half ripped apart and his left arm was gone.

"Wait, I think whoever who is here is one of the people who have passed on." Gaara said. _"I haven't..." _

The red head closed his eyes and opened them. He continued his journey to the forwarding halls. This hall was different, this time, they all felt like someone was there. There was an entity around here and they all know it. As they walked on the halls, the more horrifying the sight was.

Karin Uzumaki, bratty cousin of Naruto and whore in Konoha, was now killed. How? There was a portrait in one of the walls, Karin looked horrified and behind her was a figure, pulling her arms back. Gaara knew that she and her hated each other, ever since middle school.

There were more portraits of people being killed by the same figure. It was gory and gruesome. There was a portrait of a guy being cut by the throat.

"Eww..." Temari whispered as she pointed to a portrait when they saw someone being dissected.

His head around to find a mirror. The girl from before wasn't there but... There was a tree and a grave... Yeah, a grave. Down on the grave was a corpse with pink hair and dead green eyes. She the same clothes when she died. Her eyes whipped

She suddenly came up like the Undertaker (from Wrestling) and her head turned to Gaara, slowly. She began to grin.

_"I haven't passed on."_

Her hand came up and reached for him. Gaara and Temari ran in fear. "Ooof!" They all stopped. "Naruto!? Sasuke! Matsuri!"

"We have to get out of here! I found out who was behind this!" They all said in unison (except Matsuri is who so clueless!)

"Well done... Well done my pawns." They all turned to the hall. There she was, Sakura Haruno... Her grin not fading, her green eyes glowing and the knife in her hand was ready to strike.

"Time to die, fuckers." She began to run at them with the knife in her hand. "Oh shit, run!" They began to run, holding onto their lives. Gaara began to hear a different melody but this time it was strong.

**(I don't own Lovers End by Birthday Massacre)**

_"You can't run cause there's nowhere to hide!" _It's true, there is nowhere to hide. The doors were locked and everything had no escape. "They're locked!" Naruto shouted. They all turned around to find Sakura behind Gaara with a knife in her hand. Gaara stumbled down but Naruto caught him. Sakura was gone but her heartless laughter echoed in the halls.

"We have to find a way out of here!" Sasuke shouted. "I know a way but it's gone! Sakura must've blocked it!" Naruto shouted. Gaara looked and saw a spirit of a red head and it happened to be Karin. He swore that she opened a door and locked it.

"Guys!" Gaara shouted as he ran forward. He opened the same door that Karin used. They all entered the small closet. _"Good but not Good enough!" _

They all turned to find Sakura with the knife aiming for her past lover. Gaara ran quickly to the right. The closet was like a pathway but narrow so it was hard for them to pass in. "She's coming!" Sasuke shouted. Sakura had the knife in her pocket but in her hands, a chainsaw. Her grin was still up.

"AAA!" They all screamed. Gaara and the gang finally got out of the narrow space and began to keep running. They finally came to a separation.

There were many doors. "Guys, I think we have to separate." Sasuke said while looking back. Sakura began to crawl closer to them. "Let's go!" Naruto shouted as he walked into a door. Sasuke did the same but this time Gaara and Matsuri were alone. "I love you!" Matsuri shouted with hearted eyes. They turned to see Sakura scream in agony. "DIE!" The 2 quickly ran into doors, hoping that the dead won't follow them. But they are wrong,

They will find them in this living nightmare.


End file.
